fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Karna
Lancer of Red, Son of the Sun God, Launcher |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Earth or Sky, Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Divine enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |hitcount = 5}} |-| Rank 'EX'= Reduces their Buster resistance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Divine enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |hitcount = 5}} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *Karna was available for summoning temporarily during the Happy New Year 2016 Event and AnimeJapan 2016 Exhibition Commemoration Campaign. With the release of E Pluribus Unum, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. *He has the highest ATK values out of all Lancers. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Ozymandias. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Miyamoto Musashi. Images Saint Graphs= karna1.png|Stage 1 karna2.png|Stage 2 karna3.png|Stage 3 karna4.png|Stage 4 Karnaaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= karnaicon.png|Stage 1 KarnaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KarnaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KarnaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 |-| Sprites= Karna sprite 1.png|Sprite 1 Karna sprite 2.png|Sprite 2 Karna sprite 3.png|Sprite 3 S085 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S085 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S085 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Vasavi 1.png|Vasavi Shakti Sprite (Sealed) Vasavi 2.png|Vasavi Shakti Sprite (Released) |-| Expression Sheets= Karna 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Karna 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Karna 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Versuss.png|Versus CE364.png|Spiritron Portrait CE610.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE766.png|Gâteau au Chocolat CE834.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE877.png|Curry x Rice |-| Others= Karna 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Karna 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Karna_spear.png|Vasavi Shakti Pako_fate_kaleid_prisma_karna.jpg|"Magical Girl Arjuna & Karna with Edison Stick" by Pako KarnaJackIllust.jpg|Karna and Jack by Pako KarnaApoColaboIllust.jpg|Illustration by Pako KarnaCostumeIllust01.jpg|Alternative Costume from Fate/EXTELLA LINK by Pako Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:E Pluribus Unum Category:Indian Servants Category:Fate/Apocrypha